totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Nintega Island
Total Nintega Island is the first season of the Total Nintega series. This season's location is on an island, somewhere in the Great Lakes. It contains 16 male characters and 8 female characters that are from the Sonic and Mario video games and stories. They will be competing in challenges to try and win. When a contestant is voted off or eliminated, they will walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers, and leave. The Grand prize is 1,000,000 dollars! Characters Charaters shown in "Red" are on Team Mario. ''Characters shown in "Blue" are on ''Team Sonic. Characters that are shown in "White" arrived on the show after the teams merged. Episodes (To see what happens in each episode, go here ~~> 'TNI Episodes) '''Episode 1-' ''"When Worlds Collide" ~May 18, 2012'' Twenty-four contestants arrive to compete in the biggest challenges of their lives! The contestants are from the two most famous worlds in history, '''Nintendo and SEGA. The cast is introduced to the crummy old summer camp that they will be staying in for about a month. There will be a whole lot of drama for this first season, and it all starts on this one episode. So stayed tuned for the unvailing of Total Nintega island! Episode 2-''' ''"Cliff Dive of Insanity" ~May 19, 2012'' Then contestants are all settled in, and ready for their first challenge of the season. They will be jumping off a 1,000 foot cliff into shark infested waters. If a team member lands in target area, they win a point for their team; if they don't make it, they loose a point for their team. The team with the most points win! Who will win and who will loose, find out on today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 3-''' ''"Nap Time" ~May 20, 2012'' After the contestants had competed in one of their most brutal challenges, we made an even brutaler one! It's nappy time campers! Each contestant must try to stay asleep. The team with the most campers left standing, wins! It's going to be a brutal night for these guys! Find out how it goes down, on today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 4-''' ''"Dodge! Dodge! Dodge!" ~May 21, 2012'' The contestants now are going to play a brutal game of dodgeball. There will be three rounds, the team who knocks all the competitors from the opposing team out, the win. In this episode though, the dodgeball game will be a little involved with cheating being acceptable. And some of the competitors won't go easy on the the opposing or even their team. Find out what happens on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 5-''' ''"Not so Famous"' ~May 22, 2012 After the dramatic episode before this one, the contestants are now trying to find the best talent between their teams. The team with the best talent basically wins! The talent will be judged by Chef and Nintega to see who has or had talent........or maybe no talent to begin with. Find out on today's dramatic episode of Total Nintega Island! Episode 6-''' ''"Camping Campers" ~May 23, 2012'' The challenge that the contestants have to face is a regular camp time thing, camping! They must stay in the woods for one night. But, they must first find their camp site and find their own food; once everyone wakes up, they must reach the elimination campsite to win! But will they get eaten by bears? Or something worse? Or will Team Sonic ever get out of their losing streak? Find out on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 7-''' ''"Phobia Factor" ~May 24, 2012'' After their daring voyage into the woods and back, the campers are now forced to face their worst fear! I have a feeling this will be fun! The team that has the most contestants to face their fears wins! But this might be kind of hard, due to the fact that a lot of them are chicken. But could the craziest, thoughest, or just plain meanest go home because of this? Find out on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 8-''' ''"Paintball Hunt" ~May 25, 2012'' After facing their worst fears, they are now forced to shoot, scream, and sprint! In each team, there will be hunters and deer; the a team that is the least covered in paint basically wins. But will Rouge's little playing nice trick fail in this episode? Or will Mario admit that his team is in a standstill? Can Team Sonic pull it together for a third episode? All these questions will be answered on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 9-''' ''"Crazy Canoeing"'' ~May 26, 2012 Now that Rouge is hated by everyone else, the teams will now paddle to something even more horrible; Boney Island! This crazy haunted island is the next destination for our camper's challenge! Each team must safely paddle their way to Boney island and then walk their canoes across the island to the oher side, and then make the biggest bonfire, and then paddle back to the camp before the other team does. First team back wins, but will they come back with a curse? Or something worse? Or will Rouge finally get kicked off the show? Find out on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 10-''' ''"Cruel Cookery" ~May 27, 2012'' After their crazy canoeing to boney island, they now have to face eachother in a cook off! Each team will have a team captain who manages who cooks what and what they will be serving to the judge, which is me! The team that has the best food wins the challenge! But, because of Wario and Waluigi throwing the special pepper into the lake affect anything? Will Rouge survive yet another episode? Who gets kicked off next? Find out on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 11-''' ''"The Trust Game"'' ~May 28, 2012 Now that were now just one more vote off away from the final 10! Today's challenge will be based around trust. Contestants on each team must trust each other in order to win a point for their team. The team with the most trust points win. But will their team mates drop eachother on their heads? Or will Team Sonic continue their new winning streak? Find out on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 12-''' ''"Final Ten Toughness!" ~June 1, 2012'' We are now in the final 10 people! Yep! On this episode I'm going to bring a ton of suprises! Like maybe, some new competitors! A super intense challenge! And merged teams! The challenge will be test of endurance through several tests. If that person makes it through one of the tests, they get a point. The person who recieves the most points at the end of the challenge, win invinsibility! Any camper who can make it through a test, drops out. Find out what happens on this exciting challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 13-''' ''"X Marks the Spot" ~June 7, 2012'' Even though we still have more than 10 players, we still need to continue to get to the "official" middle of the season. Now that the weird one is gone and that we have yet another evil contestant, they now need to find their own treasure. They must find a key that is hidden is special places across the island; the keys open only one treasure chest! Some chests will have something usless, but one will have an invincibility basket! Who will get the boot in this dramatic episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 14-''' ''"Hide and Sneak" ~June 8, 2012'' After last episode's shocking elimination, we have another challenge that might produce yet another shocking ceremony! The campers must hide and make sure that if they are found, they must run to the dock before Chef blasts them with his heavy duty water gun. The last camper standing wins! Who will get invincibility this time? And who gets eliminated? Find out on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 15-''' ''"Horrific Horror" ~June 9, 2012'' Now that I'm back from my meeting, I can again host the show! I can tell that Chef really brought the pain in the last episode! But today! There challenge will be based around the spooky campfire stories! There will be a physco killer on the loose! The last camper left standing without getting scared into our "Panic Tent" wins! It will be a tough one though! Find out what happens on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 16-''' ''"Biggest! Baddest! Bikes!" ~June 10, 2012'' Today's Challenge will be a test of bike mechanics and racing skills! Each contestant must building their own bikes! But, sadly, they won't be able to race them, other competitors will have to, a sick twist! The contestant that makes it across the line first wins! The last person to cross the line, loses. Find out what happens on the most dramatic episode ever! On today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 17-''' ''"Hunt or be Hunted" ~June 12, 2012'' After one of the most shocking eliminations yet! We now have to face a more despret matter, HUNTING! Each contestant will randomly choose the animal they'll be hunting! The first person that brings their animal back to the cage at the camp grounds, wins invincibility! Who goes home? Who might die? Find out on today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 18-''' ''"Abandoned" ~June 20, 2012'' Since the camp is rained out, we were going to plan something with boats, buuuut, the water beat us to it! The campers sailed away to an "abandoned" island, they must now fend for themselves, but the person who makes back to camp first wins! I guess. What will happen on this dramatic episode? Find out on today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 19-''' ''"A Visit to the Land O' The Losers!" ~June 23, 2012'' Rouge is finally happy I guess, but the folks at the place we're visiting aren't as much. Do you wonder what happens to the losers that get booted off? Well know you'll be able to know! Welcome to "Land O' The Losers"! A place where the losers can sit down an ease their tension from losing. But! We aren't just here to hear they're sob stories, we're here to see who they want to join them in "Land O' The Losers"! Find out how this goes down! On today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 20-''' ''"The Campdown" ~July 2, 2012'' The Final Four aren't going to have an easy challenge just because they're finalists, it's just going to get harder! They must partner up! For the biggest campdown ever! They'll get dropped off somewhere randomly on the island with some tools to help them reach the campground. The duo that gets to the campground first wins, the losers will face elimination. Find out home goes home on today's episode of '''Total Nintega Island! ''-Extremely long break-'' Episode 21-''' ''"I Triple Dog Dare You!" ~September 20, 2013'' We have finally made it to the final three folks! Sonic, Mario, and Rouge all have to battle it out in the sickest challenge of them all! It's a game of daring! And only two will win! They must commit to the dare that they land on on the wheel of hopelessness! If the do the dare they get a free-bee for any other dares they don't want to commit to. But, if someone backs out of the dare, they have to immediately walk the dock of shame and leave. You won't want to miss this insane and most dramatic episode ever! On today's challenge of '''Total Nintega Island! Episode 22-''' ''"The Final Episode! Really!" ' - ''September 22, 2013 It's the finale folks! We are going to find out who is going to win it all! Will it be the Nintendo powerhouse Mario? Or the super fast SEGA star Sonic? They'll compete in the most impossible challenge yet and they will prove the age old question of who is the best video game character of all time! They'll have to climb obstacles, balance over shark infested waters, and race towards the finish line! Who are you cheering for? Who will win the million? Find out now on the final episode of Total Nintega Island! Eliminations Key: When a contestant has a "lightblue SAFE" they were safe that episode. When a contestant has an "orange SAFE" they were given the marshmallow over the person who was eliminated that episode. When a contestant gets a "lightgreen WIN" their team won that challenge on that episode. When a contestant gets a "white WIN" they recieved invinsiblity that episode. When a contestant gets an "OUT" or "QUIT" means they rather quit or were eliminated on that episode. Category:Competition stories Category:Comedies